


Where Is My Family, You Mad Titan

by Crying_Nebulous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Nebula (Marvel), BAMF Pepper Potts, Crying, Death, FRIDAY Is Considered Very Human-like, If You Cant Tell The Author Really Likes Pepper Potts and Nebula, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Uses The Suit, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Nebula, Protective Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Nebulous/pseuds/Crying_Nebulous
Summary: '... and yet, she could move. She could feel each piece move with her, as if the suit was part of her.Is this how he felt?Is this how he felt when he died?And rage filled her.and she lifted her hands... 'A: IW Spoilers!





	1. Catch Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all remember when Pepper wore the Iron Man suit in IM3?  
> Yeah?  
> Well, lets look at that more.
> 
> Slight changes:  
> -Tony fucking Died on Titan, he left himself bleed out, ripping away what he used to heal himself and giving up, completely.  
> (spoiler for this book???)  
> -Strange's 'Its the only way' line is referencing something else.  
> -Everyone left alive is now back in New York, at the old tower, with Pepper.  
> -Pepper = nOT FUCKIN HAPPY.  
> \- Happy =fucking dead im sry dude i love happy :((  
> \- All dead characters will be referenced in this.  
> \- FRIDAY is very emotional and I love her.  
> \- Pepper aint got no time for crying  
> \- time skips between chapters and what happened will be said in the notes before each one.
> 
> I am: Not Sorry, yet sorry.

Pepper watched helplessly as Tony kissed her cheek and walked through the portal with Strange and Bruce Banner.

She let out a breath and stepped back. The old Tower sat at a reasonable jogging distance, dark with disuse and gathering metaphorical dust. Pepper decided she could collect her thoughts there, and something told her she'd need it right about now.

Everything began to dump on her, exhaustion colliding with fear and confusion. The wind picked up. Tears began to gather, yet she has no time to weep. 

'What if he gets hurt. What if he never returns...'

Thoughts filed around in her head and she got closer and closer to the doors of the building.

She began the jog, faster with every step until she was running through the heavy door and closing it with a loud bang and locking it. She was alone, now.

The Tower was empty, but still had a few things here and there. One of the TV's in the Main Lounge was still there, the kitchen was intact, and a few couches and tables were strewn about. Pepper knew they only took important things, so she believed it was safe to say bedrooms and some of the smaller labs were still set up. She walked over to the elevator, the private one that called for her ID card and handprint. She only used this one for emergencies, as it was faster than the public elevator. 

The drawstring bag on her back suddenly felt heavy. Pepper shrugged it off and rest her hand against the screen of the elevator. 

Nothing.

Pepper huffed, "Power on!"

Nothing .

"Power on, FRIDAY."

. ..

"Emergency Power Restore Protocol via Pepper Potts!"

Lights flickered on, the screen finally scanning her hand and she slipped in her ID card.

_"Welcome, Miss Potts!"_

" FRIDAY! You're still here, good. "

FRIDAY continued as Pepper got into the elevator, _"Yes, I am. I was programmed into this program by Boss. Which floor?"_

"oh- My private floor. As well as a quick run of the building, what is here, what is not. "

" _Of course. All Private Quarters are still operational, as well as minor labs and Boss' lab. Kitchens are also available, but there is no food. Would you like me to order some? How long are you staying?"_

Pepper took in the AI's information, "N-not that long, I believe. Just for a few hours. I do not think food will be necessary."

The elevator opened, to Her's and Tony's Quarters. Technically, it was her floor, but Tony spent so much time here it was practically both of theirs. Plus, his lab was on this floor.

The entire room looked untouched, but it felt empty. 

"FRIDAY, turn of the TV, yes? Just, whatever news channel is on."

" _Of course, Miss Potts. But, may I ask, your blood levels have risen since I have been signaled, what has happened? "_

The TV flickered to life, showing some story about a car accident. 

 "Uhm- Tony. ." Pepper said, just now realizing her shaking voice and hands.

  _"Boss? Ho-"_

The AI's voice was suddenly cut off.

 "Fri?" Pepper called out, right as wind whipped the window s, give off booming thuds.

  ** _"This just in-"_**

News  reporters looked frantic and frightened, a picture of a circular ship was in the sky, spinning dramatically.

  ** _"-piderman and Iron man are currently missin-"_**

Everything else was static.

Pepper pulled out her phone, fumbling with it.  She called his cell...

 _Ringing...._.

No answer.

She called his stupid flip-phone...

 _Ringing...._.

None.

She called his _fucking suit.._.

 A breaking voice answered, getting farther away and yet so close. The connection was all over the place. 

"Tony!?"

"P-ep-"

"Tony, tell me you aren't on that ship!"

A grunting sigh answered as the call broke more, tears began to catch in her eyes, "Tony, come back! Right now! Please! Tony, my Tony-, Please!"

"Your call has been disconnected. Whoever you are trying to reach is out of range." 

The monotonous voice had reconfirmed her suspicion.

" _I'm sorry, Miss Potts- I tried to keep up the connection but he went so far out, even I cannot stay with him-"_

FRIDAY was rambling on quickly, near human, trying to console Pepper, who's eyes became unfocused. The woman was staring at her phone, now, nearly crushing it in her hands based on how tight her grip was. 

_"Miss Potts?"_

Debris hit the windows, slightly less. The ship was retreating, Tony and who knows who aboard it.

"No- No, NO!"

Pepper ran into the window, banging on it, tears threatening to spill, yet none came.

_"Miss Potts."_

Pepper suddenly looked up at the ceiling, as if looking into the AI's eyes, "FRIDAY."

_"Yes?"_

 "Open Tony's Lab."

The AI hesitated, as if going over the command, _"Pepper, I recommend you sit and become calm before doing anything else."_

Pepper's eyes became dark.

She forced open the lab door anyway, 

"I have no time to mourn."

and it closed behind her.


	2. Fourteen Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 hours after Pepper enters Tony's lab, people start disappearing, turning to dust, basically the entirety of IW.  
> I am retracting my prev. statement of Tony dying on Titian. Instead he dies in Nebula's ship, bleeding out without said woman knowing. Tony turns to dust along with others and Neubla has to tell this to Pepper. so,,,,,,, r i p.

Fourteen hours.

Fourteen hours after Pepper enters his lab, people die.

Fourteen hours after, a blue woman looks solemn at the doors.

Fourteen hours...

\--

Pepper had old blueprints scattered along the tables, old holographic schematics, metals and wires littering her space.

Mere hours ago she had entered her fiancé's lab to find thousands of items still there. Tony may have still worked her on his time off. Suit parts were thrown about and papers flew around. Pepper cared not for the mess, though.

"FRIDAY, pull up any schematics for nanotech suits and find me any blueprint you can for every Mark you can find."

The AI complied, quiet, Showing locations and equations all the same.

None of Tony's previous suits were here, which was a downside, but models and prints gave her a general idea of what to do.

_"Miss Potts... What are you doing. "_

"Making _a god damn_ suit."

The AI was stunned into silence once again.

Pepper began gathering materials she needed, piecing everything together, following notes and making changes and burning her hands and scraping her knees.

Unbeknownst to most of the general population, Pepper Potts was smarter than she seemed, perhaps arguable smarter then Stark himself. Following the prints was easy, as the lab held most of these items. She even watched Tony work from time to time, hell, she had seen him fly in his first few in his beginning. She begrudgingly let herself smile as she remembered the man flying into walls and flat on his face. Trial and error, she presumed.

Pepper held the blowtorch in her hand, aiming, but slightly going off kilter once more and burning her hand.

This is going to take a while.

\--

Eleven hours,

Pepper, with her bandaged hands, wiped her forehead.

Her tracksuit was discarded long ago, white tank top replaced with a loose black one and her pants replaced with shorts as she hurried along, gathering the last of everything.

She slipped on one of the gloves she had completed, which automatically fit her hand and travelled up her arms to connect to the chest plate that hugged her chest, which held an old Ark Reactor, hopefully powering the arm.

"Success number one! Take forty seven, Fri!"

Pepper had recorded this, she doesn't remember why, exactly, it just felt right. 'When Tony gets back, he'll get a kick out of this!', she had thought, abandoning her 'Business Attitude", as it seemed inappropriate for this.

" _Of course, Pepper!"_

FRIDAY finally talked to her as Pepper's anger and grief -over thoughts of people she loved dying- had subsided, playing quiet music and giving her opinion on something. 

Aiming carefully at an old metal board, Pepper flicked her wrist and fired, a strong blast came from the glove, hitting dead on, making a smoldering hole in the metal.

She cheered, shoving her arms in the air, accidently setting off the glove and making a gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Oops?"

_"Trial forty-seven is a success! I will  inform Boss about the hole when he gets back, Pepper. Shall we try trial one with the boots?"_

Pepper carefully took of the gloves and nodded, "Yeah, we should do that..."

She had set the finished footing on the floor. They looked like the bottoms of the one's Tony has on his suit, but when she stepped into them, the built around her feet and legs, stopping mid-way up her thigh. 

"Okay, build still functional! Let's se-"

Pepper yelped as she shot upward into the glass wall of the lab.

"Now I know how Tony fel-"

She had no time to finish as she shot up again.

\--

Fourteen.

Pepper was smiling bright at the suit sitting in front of her, taller than Tony's, but slimmer. She compared it to all the prints and models. Everything seemed to work, so she tapped the thin reactor twice, minimizing the suit into it.

Softly, she sighed, finding a way to clip the Ark to her chest, which actually really hurt, drawing blood as it clung to the flat of her chest. She ignored it and began to clean the workspace.

_"Pepper?"_

Pepper hummed, continuing her cleaning. 

_"I wanted to ask why you were recreating Boss' suit to fit your measurements and abilities. What would it be needed for?"_

Pepper paused, sucking in a sharp breath, "Tony... isn't here. So, we need someone to protect New York, right? And... It just... I felt like it might be needed."

_"Ah."_

A few silent minutes passed as Pepper finished up the chore and set to cleaning the wounds she forgotten about. Wrapped her knees in gauze and cleaning a cut on her face, rolling her eyes at the only Band-Aids she found, as they were Avengers themed. An Ironman Band-Aid now rest on her face and Black widow on her smaller cuts that littered her arms. The cute cartoon-y faces made her relax, even if slight.

Then,

" _Pepper. Please look outside, as it might hold some importance to our situation."_

Pepper snorted at the wording FRIDAY had used, but followed her wishes.

She looked at the windows, which...

**_were speckled in dust._ **

Dust covered every window in the room, and not every light brown easily blown away kind of dust.

This was... _ash._

Dark, sticky ash.

"What-"

Pepper looked into the street and watched people disappear, hearing the muffled cries of fear.

Pepper stumbled backwards, horrified. 

" _Pepper."_

Pepper was too scared to speak.

_"Pepper, there is a woman in the building. She is calling for you. Well, not you, but someone-"_

"Let her up."

" _Pepper, she might be dang-"_

"Danger is nothing when people die, Fri."

The AI quieted, then spoke, _"Of course, Pepper. I shall let her up."_

\--

After a few moments, the elevator opened, and a woman walked, briskly.

Pepper was around the corner, staring at the newcomer.

She blue skin, and metal everywhere. She was terrifying.

"Who is here?" The blue woman called out, her voice was layered by a robotic one, it was... tired.

_"Miss Potts is around the corner, if you wish to speak."_

The woman didn't even looked phased when FRIDAY spoke, instead she look right at Pepper who slid from around the wall, brandishing a kitchen knife.

"Who are you? Did- Did _you_ cause all of this?" Pepper called back, weakly.

The blue woman looked to tired to be offended by Pepper's accusation, "No, I did not. I am Nebula. Are you Pepper Potts?"

Nebula's voice was harsh, Pepper noticed as she answered, "Yes. I am. This is _my_ building, and you are trespassing. What do you want?"

"The man in the iron suit spoke of you, told me to find you. Very dramatic, that man is."

The knife dropped as Pepper rushed to Nebula, slightly surprised to find the woman taller than her, but still managed to say, "You know Tony!? My Tony?"

Nebula nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Where is he? Is he with you? Did he go to find the other Avengers!?"

Pepper knew she sounded like a five year old, but relief flooded through her, until it was cut with a chainsaw at Nebula's reaction.

Her large, black eyes seemed to drop, and that was all she needed to know:

Her Tony is dead.

"Who killed him?"

Pepper asked after a moment, watching Nebula.

"Thanos."

Thanos, the man Bruce had named almost a day ago. Pepper nodded, then gestured to the couch, "I am such a bad host... Here, sit. " 

 

Nebula sat, Pepper following, asking a few minutes after they sat.

"Who is Thanos."

Nebula went on to explain to Pepper that Thanos was a Mad Titan who killed half of a planets population and called it mercy, she explained her sister, Gamora, who won every spar with her, which led to Thanos, who had claimed himself her father, replacing a part of her with metal and machine. She told Pepper of the Infinity Stones, and how Thanos murdered her sister for the Soul Stone after using Nebula to get the location out of her sister by torturing her. She explained the Infinity Gauntlet and what it does, and what Thanos had done.

And Pepper gained a new friend, and an immense rage in her chest.

\--

Fifteen hours,

Pepper had shown Nebula around, talked with FRIDAY, and had gotten on Nebula's good side, learning this when the blue woman stated she felt like she just gained a new, kind sister in Pepper, even after only knowing her for an hour. FRIDAY had also taken a liking to Nebula, chatting with her often.

Pepper tried to ignore the muffled screams outside

\--

Twenty Hours.

It's Three in the morning. 

Pepper blinked, sleepily.

Nebula noticed this, facing Pepper instead of the TV , which was playing old movies at Pepper's requesting.

"What is the thing, on your chest."

Pepper sobered up at that, "Huh?"

"Your Tony had the same thing in his suit."

Pepper hummed, "It's an Ark Reactor. Tony used to... have heart problems, so to speak, and needed it to live. It also powers his suit."

"Then why are you brandishing one? Do you have a heart problem?"

"No- No. It holds the suit I made. "

"It makes you bleed."

"Yes, it does. But that's because I don't have it installed properly, I guess."

"So, it just holds to you skin?"

"Yeah!"

Nebula poked at it, not enough to activate it, but enough to know that it didn't do anything bad. 

Pepper felt tried, once again, but she didn't trust herself to sleep at a time like this. 

"Hey, Nebula..."

"What."

"Did you... ever love someone? Like, how I loved Tony?"

Nebula let a flash of hurt cross her face, washing her stoic expression for a moment, before she spoke,

"Yes. I think, I did."

"Who?"

"There was this... beautiful woman. Mantis, she was called. She was an empath, and she was kind."

"She sounds lovely."

"She would've liked you, Pepper."

They silenced for a bit, focusing on the bad acting of some terrible movie.

"This is the first time in a long time I have gone without screaming at someone, or killing. It's... a nice change of pace."

Pepper smiled at that. Nebula smiled, too, a rare occurrence, Pepper had learned.

" _Pepper, Nebula! Someone is here!"_

FRIDAY's sudden happy announcement made Pepper jump, which in turn caused Nebula to stand and take a fighting stance, as if protecting a newfound home.

The elevator dinged, opening, letting out seven people.

Pepper stood, quick, taking side by Nebula, "Who's there?"

A familiar voice rung the room, "Pepper!"

Right in front of her and her blue companion stood Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanova, Rhodey, a short-haired Thor, a woman she's never seen, and a raccoon.

Pepper had never been more confused.

\--

Twenty One hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Nebula a bit softer. I wanted her and Pepper to have an instant connections and just talk about whatever came to mind.... i really like Nebula and Pepper.


	3. Face to Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some very protective and detailing Nebula, very frightened Steve Rogers, and a sleepy Pepper Potts!

Five of them, excluding the warrior woman and the raccoon surged forward towards Pepper, but were quickly stopped when Nebula slid in front of her, holding her swords at an threatening angle.

"Back off!" The blue woman gave a harsh whisper, making Steve jerk back, hands up. Nebula leaned towards him, "State your purpose."

The raccoon suddenly stepped forward, the fur on his face was matted, "Oh, _fuck off_ , Baldy. Let us inta the fuckin' room!"

Nebula looked down, "Fox." She slowly let down, taking place back beside Pepper, who was mystified by this talking animal.

Steve cautiously stepped forward, before hugging Pepper, who was then joined by Nat, Rhodey, Banner, And Thor. It was bone crushing.

"Woman of the Man of Iron! You are safe!" Thor's voice boomed. Pepper rarely saw the God of Thunder, but he was always so happy to see her. Pepper couldn't help but notice his angered expression and grief stricken eye...s? His right eye was glassy and brown, a huge contrast from the other icy blue one. His hair, which Pepper knows he had loved, was messily cut, still looked nice.

"Pepper, what happened!" Natasha looked weary and dead, her hands brought up to touch the bandages on Peppers arms and face. Nat's hair was blonde, which was really the only new thing about her. Her touch was soft, as if she was afraid Pepper might disappear.

Pepper shook her head, "I don't know." Rhodey nodded in understanding, "Yeah. But that doesn't explain Lady Blue over here." He jerked his elbow towards Nebula.

The blue alien scoffed and glared at him, looking back at the raccoon, but still shifting from foot to foot near Pepper.

"This is Nebula. She showed up around nine, she was... uhm- with Tony and a few others before she came here." Pepper explained, gesturing softly with her hands, wringing them in her copper hair. Bruce looked up at Tony's name, facing Nebula, "Where is Tony, now?" The doctor seemed tired, really, they all were.

"Pepper's Tony is dead. He turned to dust, just like the rest of them." Nebula snarled, not letting loose near them unlike then when she was alone with Pepper.  They seemed to recoil in slight, making any small movement they could. Pepper just lead them to the sitting area, Steve on the couch with Nat, Bruce, and Thor. The woman, who had supplied "Okoye." when her name was asked, sat in an awkward position on one of the recliners, the raccoon, who she learned was Rocket, sat in one opposite from her, as well as Rhodey in the last one. Pepper sat with Nebula on as smaller couch. Silence filled the room, awkward, uncomfortable silence. Pepper decided she hated silence. 

"Hey, Nebs, can we keep watching that movie?" Pepper felt more comfortable around this woman she met around seven hours ago than people she's known for years, so she asked her first. The alien complied, nodding her head. FRIDAY unpaused whatever was on screen, the noise filling the room. Soon, it turned to white noise and the time caught up with Pepper. She leaned, slightly, on something, and promptly let herself slip into unconsciousness.

\--

 Nebula didn't react to Pepper's weight on her. The Terran woman was light, and Nebula felt calmer around her, as she used to in her younger years with Gamora. Dark bags were under Pepper's eyes, Nebula assuming that is a sign that she should sleep, so Nebula allowed herself to become a pillow for the woman.

She turned her head to the other occupants. None were watching the movie _(An Adam Sandler movie, Pepper had called it.)_ , no, they were watching _her._ The bearded man, the blonde woman, the small doctor, and the man with differently colored irises all stared sadly at her, the dark-skinned man and woman had their eyes closed, sleeping, and  that damn fox was glaring, as if she had killed his family.

She glared at them all, a metal hand resting on Pepper's head, knife in the other. The bearded man began an aborted move, before finally reaching a hand towards her new friend's sleeping form.

Quickly, Nebula sliced at his hand, which he jerked back before her attack could do any damage. She pointed her knife at the awake, hissing, "Wake her, and I will _slit_ your _throats_ and _sell your bodies_ to every _carnivorous_ Ravenger on Sakaar!"

 The Terrans and the Asgardian reeled back, shocked. The fox hopped out of his chair, hissing back, "Calm the fuck down! Ya can't jus' threaten ev'ryone like that!"

"I could care less about that! These imbeciles could _die_ for all I care!"

"What if they wanted ta check on that chick on ya lap, ya blue bitch? See if she was okay?"

Nebula's eyes hardened more, the movie had ended and was now just annoying static. She huffed, "Of course she isn't _okay_! She has lost her love to a war the universe should never had been _subjected_ to! She has taken it upon herself to _build_ defense and weaponry for something she shouldn't have to! I let her rest and this _fucking Terran_ has to try to rouse her!"

Nebula had realized she was being too loud as Pepper shifted in her lap. She suddenly stilled, afraid to move and wake the earthly woman.  She didn't want to lose this moment of peace, similar to those with Gamora before. But, Pepper was no replacement for Gamora; Pepper wouldn't hurt her, even if forced. She would never want to disturb Pepper's peace.

 The fox seems to have caught on, sighing and looking around. 

"Nice place."

Nebula nodded, "Yes, It is."

The atmosphere was thick with tension.

_"Nebula, I would recommend putting Miss Potts someplace else. The bedroom is currently to messy to even fathom the idea of entering, but there is a cot in Boss' lab, if you wish to set her there."_

FRIDAY's sudden voice startled the awake, except for Nebula. She could her the doctor muttering, "The _alien_ is in the system?", which she should take offence to, but she couldn't argue with Pepper here.

Nebula answered the AI, "Yes. The lab cot should suffice."

FRIDAY had already opened the lab door waiting. Nebula picked up Pepper like she weigh no more than a hand full of grapes, cradling the woman to her chest before setting her in the labs cot and walking out, briskly.

Nebula closed the door behind her, losing all her blissful calm, turning into raging calamity, yet silent. 

"FRIDAY, mute all noise in the lab. I do not want Pepper to wake."

_"Of course!"_

With that, she now faced five faces, questioning, frightened, and angered.

"You wanted me to answer your questions. Ask them." She gritted out.

The bearded man spoke first, "How did you get here? Who were you with previously?"

 _Simple,_ "I used a pod from the ship I was travelling in; I was on a planet, Titan, with Pepper's Tony, The Guardians of the Galaxy, the keeper of the Time Stone, and a child in a red suit." 

"What happened to all of them?" _Blonde woman._

 _Easier,_ "They were reduced to ash from Thanos' snap, Pepper's Tony was last to go."

Nebula went through the questions with an annoyed flare. Around two hours later, she had thoroughly explained what was happening and why, what had happened on Titan- much to the fox's grief- and how she arrived here. She also learned what had happened with them before and during this, but the information was filed as useless.

"Why were ya' all chummy with that lady? Here I thought ya hated ev'ryone ya met!" The fox had inquired. Nebula supposed she could tell why.

"I landed here, roughly. I was in a state of rage, I flew where I knew Thanos would be, here on Terra. Pepper's Tony had gave me instructions before he crumbled, to find Pepper Potts. I did so, seeing it as a mission instead of a request. I was suddenly found be a voice from nowhere, the building's AI, also known as FRIDAY. She introduced herself and asked for the reason I had arrived. I felt no reason to keep this information secret so I told her my mission, and she revealed to me that the woman I was searching for was indeed in the building.

I wandered for a bit as FRIDAY asked Pepper if I could come up, surprisingly Pepper complied. When I entered, the room was dimly lit and there was a woman crouching behind the wall holding a dull knife. FRIDAY gave her away and she reluctantly slipped out. She in her eyes, something I could relate to, and she reminded me of... someone I was once very close with. She was wounded when I sat with her. Her hands wrapped and cuts littered her skin. There was an glowing metal digging in her chest. She explained it to me as an 'Ark Reactor', said it powered the suit she had made. Eventually, I realized that this person has made me feel more at ease than I have been in... years. I wanted to keep her safe. Knowing she was alright made me feel as though I had accomplished some great task. Somehow, she even made feel things I haven't felt in years, made me open up.  This woman is an innocent. I shall protect her, for making me feel complete, and not robotic."

The shock of the detail Nebula went through brought silence, other than her snarky, "Happy now?"

It was the most emotion Nebula would give them. She only did so because they were friends of Pepper, and of Gamora.

The silence was quickly broken by:

"Why was Tony last to go?" _The Doctor._

"You really want to know?"

Four heads nodded, Nebula gritted her teeth, "He was stabbed by the Mad Titan, choking on his own blood, trying to heal himself, or at least stopped the bleeding. Then, the snap happened. Mantis- Mantis dusted first, followed by The Destroyer, then by Quill, The wizard had told Pepper's Tony "It was the only way." or something like that, and then that kid stumbled about and cried, before dusting of himself. That's when the man broke. Numb, I lead him to my ship, so I could take him here. He told me about Pepper and everything else. I left him in the cargo port, so I could pilot, and I heard him scream. His wounds were ripped open, harm he caused himself, red blood pooled on the floor. He gave up, and dusted. His will to live disappeared. He believed he had nothing left."

That will forever scar the four that wept, Nebula thought, the mental image of a man dying

_"Miss Potts is waking. Would you like me to inform her that you all are out here?"_

Nebula responded with an affirmative grunt, "If you'll excuse me."

She waited for Pepper to come out.

\--

Twenty Seven hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beginning notes made it sound nice, huh? Thought wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> You're gonna need a tissue and some chocolate, here's ten bucks.


End file.
